


Stay With Me

by cxsuallycruel



Category: Gossip Girl, serenate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Old Friends, love / comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsuallycruel/pseuds/cxsuallycruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been exactly one year since Nate Archibald let the love of his life, marry Dan Humphrey. But he doesn’t know that, he’s too busy spending most of his time, in his office, thinking about a certain blonde and how it should’ve been him marrying her. But the day it all fell apart for him, it may now piece itself back together. With luck on his side, Serena’s life may be falling apart just for the right guy to piece it back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

It’s been a long year since we last spoke,

How’s your halo

Just between you and I

You and me and the satellites

I never believed you

I only wanted to

\- For Blue Skies

 

“Serena, baby, I miss you.” His voice echoed through the phone, into her ear. There was always something about Dan Humphrey’s voice that made the blonde shiver.

“I miss you too. See you in two months, can’t talk. Blair’s coming over in a bit, we’re having girl time. Chuck took Henry to this thing. Anyways, gotta go. Talk to you later?” Serena’s voice was always the same, even if she seemed sad, there was always a sparkle in it. She could hear a murmured ‘yeah’, before hanging up. And just as she did, Blair texted her.

Can’t make it today S, next time? -B

Course B, no worries. I’ll just go to Central Park. -S

Serena couldn’t be mad at her best friend, Blair and her had been best friends since they were small, and shared practically everything. Two ex-boyfriends, Nate and Dan. Though, Dan had married Serena, and Nate became the mayor of NYC and was still single, at the moment. Not that Serena paid any attention to politicians since Tripp Vanderbilt.

She waltzed around their penthouse apartment, overlooking Central Park. She had bought it a few weeks after the couple had married and now it was the loneliest place in the world. Her mother’s voice wasn’t booming, she didn’t hear Eric or Dan. No one. A sigh escaped her lips, her blue eyes wandering over to a calender with a big red circle over today’s date. It read:

D+S WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!

“Damnit.” Her fingers lingered over the date, deciding not to bother Dan again, remembering he was about to go into a meet & greet as he mentioned. Simply shrugging, the blonde exited her apartment in heels, and a simple designer dress with a bright yellow bag (x).

Outside her penthouse, the New York streets were busy as always, but today, they seemed busier and there seemed to be more police vehicles than usual. Serena scanned the perimeter with her blue eyes, she knew that today was ordinary, so she guessed maybe it was someone important coming into the city.

Central Park was gorgeous, big and green. The sun shone through the trees, everyone seemedto be happy. She watched the people walk by her, couples were happy, kids and even people without companions. No doubt about it, she was feeling decent, but with Dan forgetting their anniversary and him not being with her, she couldn’t possibly be as happy as everyone else. Summer seemed to be going just perfect for everyone. But not her.

Spotted on the bridge was a handsome, politician in a suit. And that seemed to brighten her day. “Nate!” She yelled, waving both arms in the air until he had spotted her. Nathaniel Archibald, New York’s Mayor, had just been drinking his coffee. Peacefully, up until he heard a certain voice and his heart pounded, stomach flipped. Get it together, Archibald, she’s married, he had thought to himself before giving Serena a grin. Nate found himself walking across the bridge and over to the girl he was deeply in love with. Always had been, and he knew he always will be.

“Serena, how are you? I haven’t seen you since –”

“Since my wedding, yeah. I’m good, no, I could be better, but I won’t bother you Mr.Mayor. How are you though? Married, dating, single?”

Nate couldn’t help but smile whenever he was around her, she always brought one to his face. She was a light of sunshine. But not his sunshine and that made his heart ache. “Same old Serena,” he whispered to himself, laughing a bit. “I’m good, but I’m still single. What’s wrong? You know you can count on me always.” He spoke, motioning them to sit down on the bench nearby and she obliged.

“You’re still a good guy Nate Archibald.” She smiled, placing her bag on her lap as she looked over at him. Serena swore she saw a tint of redness of his cheeks, but it was soon covered with one of his hands, rubbing his stubble. “My marriage, is one of the reasons I could be better. It’s our one year anniversary, and Dan hasn’t said a word to me about it! And the worst part is, we talked on the phone. My penthouse, I’m cooped up in there, alone. Blair is always with Chuck and Henry. Eric is in college, my mom is with my dad, and you know, you’re a busy guy. Everyone seems to know what they want and their lives seem fine, but mine isn’t. He’s on his book tour, and did I mention I got fired from my publicist job? Well, I got fired and I’ve got nothing to do. Sure, I could be a socialite like my mother but, it just doesn’t seem like the life I want to live. I want a family, I don’t think — I don’t think Dan wants one, Nate.”

Nate cared about Serena and all her feelings. But there were tiny bits of happiness where he knew they shouldn’t be. Like the fact that her marriage was failing, and Dan being away. “Look Serena, I know –” Just as he was about to say something he had been gathering the courage to say, her phone had rang.

The blonde gave him a sorry look before standing up and answering it, after she saw it was Dan. “If you’re going to say – ”

“They’re extending my tour. I’ll be gone two more months, maybe even three. I’m sorry babe.” She could hear him sighing over the phone, but she crossed one arm over her stomach and glanced back at Nate who had gone back to sipping his coffee. “Dan… Really? Okay, I gotta go. I’m with Nate, talk to you later.”

“Wait Serena – Nate?”

She didn’t even bother answering him, her phone had closed shut and she had sat back down next to him with a sigh. “I’m sorry, what were you going to say?” Serena returned her attention to her former lover and now best friend.

“You look like you need a drink. How about it? For old times sake? You and me, bar crawl. 6pm until 1am.” The boy knew it was no way to behave as a mayor, but he was still young and he needed to have fun. His grandfather would cover for him, if anything. “But since we have an hour or two, sober — talk. What was that phone call about?”

In her eyes, Nate was always the good guy. But up until now, she had never questioned why she married Dan. Dropping her eyes to his coffee, she fiddled with her fingers. “He’s staying longer. They extended his tour and he’s gonna be gone for four more months. Nate, I can’t deal with being alone. It’s sickening how I wish I was Blair sometimes. Chuck is always there for her. He’d take her on his business trips. Dan doesn’t even mention if he’d want me to come. God, I’m sorry, this is probably making you depressed. Let’s go start that bar crawl now. For old times sake.” She laughed, tilting her head back, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

*****************

The clock read 12:30 and Nate and Serena had more than 20 drinks. The bars seemed emptier to them but maybe it was just because two old lovers, reunited and they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. And even though they had the bar stool seats, their heads were turned to each other and they reeked of alcohol.

“Shepherd wedding.” Nate spoke, glancing around the barroom, good memories all slowly coming back to him. The night he lost his virginity to his love.

“Nate, let’s not go back there,” Serena giggled, punching his arm gently. “I’m a married woman. Serena Humphrey, ring a bell? You were at the wedding, let me remind you.”

“No, no. This is where we did it, I don’t know how we ended up here, but this is the barroom.” He nodded over to the chandelier, and everything else that he was sure she would remember. And of course, everything came back to her. It was like a tape that would never stop replaying. “Oh, yeah. It is.” The words stumbled across her tongue has she picked up her glass, swallowing the liquor, letting it burn the back of her throat.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He gave her a small smile, letting her drink all the shots they had ordered. He knew she needed it more than he did. “I’m also sorry for letting –” Normally Nate would ignore the buzz in his slacks from his phone, especially if he was with Serena, but he was mayor so he had duties. Excusing himself from their conversation, she watched him walk to the back of the bar before she turned back to the tray of shots. Sighing, Serena took her phone out and messaged her best friend:

B come get me. I think I might make a mistake. -S

R U ok? Where R U? -B

The bar from the Shepherd Wedding -S

Why? -B

I’m w/ Nate & we had 2 much 2 drink -S

I’m coming S. Stay put -B

Shutting her phone, Serena swallowed another glass of liquor. If she wasn’t married to Dan, she knew deep down inside she’d stay and let the alcohol take it’s course between them. But she couldn’t do that to Dan. Even if he had forgotten their anniversary, and didn’t take her with him on his book tour. A part of her wanted to stay with Nate, he was good company but the other part told her not to.

Nate walked back over, placing his phone in his slacks. “Mayor stuff, sorry. Are you okay? Did Dan text you, or are you just thinking about everything?” He placed a hand on her shoulder, watching Serena sulk was the worst sight to see, it was even worse than seeing drunk, intoxicated, and high Serena.

“No, I’m fine. Honestly, Nate. Thank you for being such a good friend.” And after that, the two sat at the bar quietly before a loud, brunette stormed in. “S, are you okay? You could’ve called me instead of spending the day with him.”

“Blair?”

“Nate, it’s fine. I texted her. Yeah, I’m okay B. I just need to go home, or at least sleep. Take me home?” She questioned, stumbling up from her seat and throwing her purse over her shoulder.

“Both of you, let’s go. You’re staying with me. Chuck won’t mind and Henry loves both of you. Now, come on.” Blair insisted, grabbing Serena’s arm to steady her and Nate as well.

Nate didn’t hesitate, he knew Blair was bossy, so he didn’t bother on fighting against it. Serena bit down on her bottom lip, stumbling out with the both of them.

In the taxi, Blair was placed in the front while Serena was in the back with Nate and her head was craned towards the window. Nate could feel the awkwardness between him and the blonde. He didn’t know what he had done wrong, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Serena had texted Blair to come get her. And he was going to find out why.

*****************

Everyone was in bed, the Basses house was quiet and Nate could not sleep. Thankfully, the room Serena was in, was next door. Slipping out of his guest room, he found himself inside Serena’s . It seemed that he was not the only one, not able to sleep.

“Serena?” Nate spoke.

“Nate? What are you doing up?” Serena questioned, looking up from the book she had found on the nightstand.

“I can’t sleep and it seems, you can’t either.” Nate said, walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.

“Even when I’m in this house, and my best friend is in the room across the hall, and my other best friend is next door, I feel lonely.” To Nate, she looked like a little girl who needed hugs, she looked so hopeless and lost.

“Do you need a hug? You can count on me always.” He said, turning his body and pulling her into a hug.

“Nate, sleep with me tonight. I want to have someone hold me while I’m sleeping. I can’t sleep alone. If you don’t want to, I understand.”

The boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he nodded, Nate wasn’t going to turn this opportunity down. So he released her from his grip and watched her place the book to the side before she got under the covers and shut the lamp. He stood up and joined her under the covers, where she turned, her back to his chest and his arm on her waist.

When he heard little snores slipping through her lips, a smile was brought to his face. And when he was sure she was sleeping, he whispered, 'I should've never let you go', right before he fell asleep with his face buried in her blonde hair.


End file.
